Uprising's Song and other poetic Revolution collections
by Krisdaughter of Athena
Summary: Adequate poems inspired by the show Tron: Uprising and the album for the show. Not in any certain order. I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR MUSIC, THEY JUST INSPIRE ME! K just to be safe. Requests welcome.
1. Poem 1: Uprising's Song

**Uprising's Song by Krisdaughter of Athena**

**Based off of Beck's Theme/Lightbike Battle and the first episode of Tron: Uprising. Just to let you know, I'm not very good at poems. It just came to me.**

* * *

_Beginnings_

That time

when the world says

"Go for something new."

And that's what the Leader did.

He created a world

of peace and prosperity

where all men were equal.

Everyone was happy,

except for one man…

That man despised the fact

that the Leader and his Warrior

thought differently about the people

than he did.

A plan began to stir…

_Betrayal_

The man stared down

at the carnage below with

a deadly smirk.

In one move of the Game,

the King and his Warrior

were gone.

"_It was my checkmate," _

he thought as he now rode through the streets,

a fake mourn on his face.

"_Soon,"_ he thought again,

"_the entire Game will be mine."_

And with each thought as that,

darkness began to take over.

_Rise_

While the people suffered

under the hate of the Tyrant,

a man saw the flaw

in the Tyrant's plan

and sought

to change

the Game.

He started his own war,

one that seemed impossible

to win.

But the Warrior,

the one who was

supposedly 'gone',

returned.

And with his knowledge,

he taught this young Rebel

how to change the world,

faster than any other.

So the Rebel fought back,

back against the will of the Tyrant

and his forces,

as the people began to rise

to follow the Rebel and the Warrior

as the Revolution began to

level out.

The Tyrant, now desperate,

pulled all he could to stop

the new Rebel Army.

And with the sound of the drums

and the march, the War began.

And as the Rebel stood over the grounds

they would soon fight on,

the words of the Warrior

echoed in his head:

"_It's only beginning."_

_**And it was so; the song of an Uprising grew into the Symphony of Something More.**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please check out Not what it seems and tell me what you think! Thanks again!**_


	2. Poem 2: Scars

**Scars**

**_Based off Dyson Drops In (Scars suite), Tron's Promise (Scars suite), Tron's Turn (Scars suite), Beck Betrayed (Scars suite), Torture (Scars suite), Revenge (Scars suite), Redemption (Scars suite), and Scars part 1 and 2 (I just used the words scars like 9 times)._**

* * *

The scars on my shoulder

are from times I went to battle.

The ones on ankle are from

when I was chasing a criminal.

But these….these ones here

they mark a time

when the person I trusted most with friendship

betrayed me

and left a broken figure behind.

* * *

_"I trusted you…"_

Friend turned Enemy in the tick of the clock.

_Pain reaches my chest and I yell in pain._

Wholeness turned into Fractures in the swipe of Betrayal.

_He stands above me as I feel my strength leaving me._

The Forgiving turned Vengeful in the healing of broken scars.

* * *

I look up from my spot above the Enemy as the Apprentice says,

_"But that would be a bad thing, right?"_

_No, he deserves this._

Instead I sigh,

_"I have bigger plans and there's a reason you don't know them. Now get moving!"_

I see the Apprentice's eyes widen as he nods and leaves me alone as the memories come back.

* * *

_"Thanks."_

_"Anytime, old friend."_

_"Hello again, old friend."_

Vengeance grows with the passing of a word 

as the Vengeful remembers the tainting red 

on the Enemy.

* * *

_"You're trying to kill him, aren't you?"_

I look the Apprentice in the eye,

_"This isn't your battle. Stay out of it!"_

I turn to leave when the Apprentice grabs my shoulder.

_"Hey! I'm not letting you kill for revenge."_

Suddenly, he's on the ground, eyes rolled into the back of his head,

still, as I grab my sword.

I look down to him,

_"I didn't ask your permission."_

* * *

_"Let me make one thing clear: he will help us into our new world!"_

_"You're delusional! He'll only destroy us."_

_The Enemy looks to the Vengeful, _

_"Then you leave me no choice."_

_A burning pain emerges in the tip of his face._

_The Vengeful yells as part of his vision turns dark._

_Suddenly it's gone, _

_and the Vengeful is left panting_

_as his vow is built._

The Vengeful's vow 

is to turn him into something

he never stood for.

Revenge, hungry for it's due, though

blinds the Vengeful to a rage

that can only be satisfied 

by the loss 

of the one who caused the scars.

* * *

_"You can't do this. Think it through!"_

The Apprentice struggles against the chains

upon him.

_He can't get in the way, he'll only ruin it._

_"By the time you free yourself, he will be dead."_

_"NO! DON'T DO THIS!"_

I ignore his pleas as I jump down,

down away from him and towards the Enemy,

who has yet to have seen me.

* * *

The Enemy lies on the ground as I stand over him,

sword pointing down.

The Enemy's eyes are wide,

_"How_? I watched you die!"_

A growl deepens in my throat.

The sword stalls above the Enemy's neck.

_"Now you'll die."_

* * *

_A force picks the Vengeful up_

_and carries him away._

_The Vengeful looks up as he hears yelling._

_Suddenly, the yelling is gone _

_and he is set carefully down on something soft._

_The Vengeful looks up and immediately sees the red._

_He pushes himself up but falls back down._

_Something catches him, hands of red._

_"Easy there."_

_The Vengeful looks up to the face of the red._

_"W-Who are you?"_

_"I'm a friend."_

_"But you wear _his _colors! He's no my friend of mine!"_

_"I'm not a part of his army anymore. Saving you should prove that."_

_The Vengeful looks to the Turned, _

_"Then why? Why did you leave?"_

_The Turned looks to him, _

_"I can sense a Revolution on the wind. We can't let it die before it gets to start."_

* * *

I shake my head as the memories disappear.

_I can't do this…_

The sword drops the ground next to the Enemy.

The Enemy opens his eyes slightly and seems surprised.

_"Leave,"_

I growl.

The Enemy turns and leaves, looking back as if waiting for a trick.

The Apprentice comes out of the shadows

and stands next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I imagine the Turned laying a hand on my other shoulder,

_"Well done."_

I look to the shadows where the Enemy disappeared,

the hunger for retribution gone.

**Though the scars remain, their sting is no longer felt.**

**Today, I start anew and leave these broken vows behind.**


End file.
